Seven Days
by WeLiedAboutTheCookies
Summary: Romano didn't want anything to do with them. He said he was done. He wanted to keep it that way. The only thing that changed his mind was that video call. Seeing Antonio and Feliciano so helpless, literally with guns to their heads, he had no choice. And now, he was desperate enough to seek help from that potato bastard and some Finnish sniper... (Mafia AU, Sniper Finland, Spamano)
1. The Call

Feliciano woke slowly.

His head hurt. His stomach hurt. And he couldn't see anything.

He felt panic seize up in his throat as nausea began to eat away at his stomach, along with the feeling of hunger. He hadn't eaten in a while, at least he didn't think. It felt like a hollow, gnawing feeling. He attempted to move.

His arms... He couldn't move his arms... Oh god he couldn't move his arms.

He made a strained noise as he tried to pull his arms loose from whatever was holding him back. He knew what was happening. He didn't want to face it, he had faced it before, and he was afraid. So very afraid.

He could feeling something warm beside him. It had to be a person. It wasn't Germany. He could tell, the person seemed smaller. But still bigger than him.

Italy began to struggle a bit more, letting out a fearful whimper. He could feel tears already working their way past the dirty, smelling blindfold. He heard the person beside him grunt, and shift. Yes, it wasn't Germany.

"Antonio?" He whispered. "Is that-a you?"

He heard a grunt in response.

"F-Feli?" That was definitely -Spain- Antonio. "What's going on?"

"I-a don't know..." It took all of his willpower not to burst into a fit of terrified bawling right then. He knew he sounded scared, his voice sounded as if it was teetering on the edge of an emotional cliff.

Italy took a breath, trying to remember what Germany -Ludwig- had told him about situations like this. He needed to get a bearing of his surroundings. Who was there with him, where he was, what position he was in, any comprehensive idea of where he was.

He knew Antonio was there. That was a comforting thought, that there was someone stronger and braver than him. He swallowed, trying to free himself once more. There was some sort of rope or cord wrapped around his arms and wrists, and a blindfold around his head. More was wrapped around his ankles and shins, effectively keeping him in place. It didn't feel like the cord though, it felt more like duct tape.

He struggled from the awkward laying position and onto his knees, feeling the duct tape grinding his ankles together. He let out a hiss of pain. Antonio seemed to get the idea, and he felt movement to his left. The other was struggling to his knees as well. He sounded stressed, grinding his teeth together as a shuffling sound was heard.

Feliciano let out a squeak of surprise as Antonio's head landed in his lap. Antonio grunted, trying to get to his knees again, but instead finding himself stuck. Feliciano tried to help him, pushing his head up as best as he could, but there was no way he was moving.

"Can you see?" Feli asked finally.

"No." Antonio replied. He sounded scared now too.

The two didn't exchange anymore words, and Feliciano moved into the next step of the procedure. He took another deep breath. It as cold. The shorts he had put on before he woke up here where very short, and old, but he hadn't expected to leave. He was wearing an old sweater, the sleeves long and hanging over his arms. It was baggy on his thin frame, and slipped off of one shoulder. The bottom of the shirt went down and practically covered up the shorts, no doubt he looked like some sort of slut. He didn't have any shoes either. That wouldn't be good in the situation.

He struggled vainly again, shifting his knees. He accidentally bumped Antonio, who tried to sit up once more. For a third time, he failed. Feliciano twisted his head around. They where seated awkwardly on an old spring mattress. He could feel the cold radiating off of the wire frame just behind him. He could hear the springs squeak every time he moved, and it hurt his ears it was so high pitched. Antonio continued to fight to sit up again, but ended up rolling off of Feli's lap and laying on his stomach halfway across the bed.

Feliciano could hardly see through the blindfold, but he could make out shapes. He saw a patch of light s few feet away, and a dark shape -probably a dresser- on the other side of the room.

As if on cue, the door opened. His head swiveled to the door.

Antonio seemed to look up as three people entered the room. Feli tried to see where they where going, but they all spread out. A fourth stood just in the door.

He could feel uneasiness settle over his shoulders as he felt someone grow close. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hair. They took a good fistful, and pulled. Hard. Feli let out a yelp of pain as he slipped from the bed and fell to the floor. The side of his head hit the floor with an empty crack, and he could feel it throbbing. He let out a pain filled wail.

"Feli!" Antonio called.

"Shut up." Someone replied. Instinctively, Feli felt himself curl up, but once again he was grabbed by the hair and pulled along. He began to cry, feeling tears working their way through the blindfold and down his face.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" Antonio shouted. There was a thud, but he continued to shout. He too was dragged to the other side of the room where Feli was going. Feliciano heard a door open, and he as pulled across a new surface. Suddenly he was lifted by the ropes holding his hands back, and down into some sort of incline. The bottom was damp. He felt around with his feet. They hit a slim object. Chunks of something clung to it, and it was cold. Freezing cold. As he continued to feel along it in any attempt to gain a sense of his surroundings, he realized something that made his stomach drop.

He pulled away with a cry.

It was a bone.

A human bone.

He heard another thud, and Antonio shouting again. Feli fought his way over to the other, his words escaping as a jumbled mess.

"Toni! Toni there are-a dead people! They're going to try to kill us, there are dead people..."

Feli let himself begin to cry. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to be killed. He couldn't, he couldn't die. But he didn't want to have to feel a bullet through his head, or his head being disconnected from his body, or being stabbed.

Antonio tried shouting up at their captors again.

There was a thud, followed by two more. There where three people on the pit with them. One pulled something out. Suddenly, he was greeted with a bright light. He blinked, fighting to hide his tears. His vision cleared. The blindfold was gone. He looked around slowly, letting his eyes adjust. There where three men in the pit with them, all wearing dark masks in order to hide their faces. An old computer sat on a low table not too far away, and there was a camera attached to it, facing them. Two stood on either side of them, and a third was blocking the only exit, a low staircase up out of the pit.

He looked to his left to see Antonio sitting there, in practically the same situation.

One of the men went to turn on the computer, and the two men on each side of them reached forward, forcefully wrapping their fingers in their hair. Feli let out a pained squeak of fear as his head was forced down slightly, and he was staring at the dirt covered ground.

He hear Antonio try to struggle again, but he quickly went silent. Feli looked out of the corner of his eye to see a the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. Antonio was staring at the ground with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape in a now clear and obvious fear.

Feli let out another squeak.

He heard a dull whir, but the hand on his head stopped him from looking up. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour. Where as Romano? Romano would be here. Romano could help them, scare the men. He had said he had friends in high places.

Feli tried to look up, but the hand pushed his head back just as forcefully. He began to cry quietly. As if on cue, what he assumed was formerly his blindfold was pulled around his face, stopping any attempts at speech. He let out a whimper, and once again his head was forced down. All he did was manage to catch a glimpse of the man sitting at the computer.

After a moment, he heard a crackling sound. Speakers. He heard a voice, angry and annoyed.

"What the hell do you want? I told you I was done with your damn business!"

Feli nearly choked on his gag. He heard Antonio let out a gasp.

That was Romano. That was Romano's voice. The urge to cry only became more intense as he listen to w short conversation between the two. The man wanted Romano to do something. But he kept refusing.

"I said I was done, 'boss'. I'm not doing anything."

The man just laughed. He just laughed, as if Romano had cracked some funny joke.

"Really?"

The man stepped away from the camera. He heard Romano's voice go slack, anything he had been tying to say faltering as he saw. He saw them.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to them." Romano sounded as if he where trying not to throw up. Feliciano wanted to look up so badly.

"Nothing." The man hummed. "Yet."

Feliciano felt as if he was literally paralyzed with fear as the man seemed to grow closer. He could feel his heart beating quickly as he saw the man's shoes at the ground in front of him.

He whimpered as he felt the man grab him by his hair, pulling his face up. He was frozen in place as the man looked at him, withdrawing a knife. He heard Antonio cry out vainly, as if shouting for the man to stop. He felt the cold metal against his cheek. He wanted to vomit. His stomach he felt like a boiling vat of nervous energy, and he could practically feel it rising up in his throat.

Without warming, the blade was pressed slightly harder against his face. He let out a cry of pain as he felt blood began to slide down his cheek. There was no response from Romano. The blade rested on his shoulder, and the metal felt like ice against his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the cut to be made, but the blade was quickly removed.

Mere moments later, a screaming pain rattled threw his head. His vision went white, and he screamed. Feli screamed as loud as he could. His head landed on the ground painfully, the side of his face throbbing. He heard Antonio try to shout. His vision faded in and out. His breaths where short and scattered. Tears streamed down his face. The brick that had just been used to bash his head in landed mere inches from his nose. He yelped fearfully as his hair was grabbed again. His head was raised, and then slammed into the ground.

He vision went white, and he wailed.

Again.

Again.

Again.

He could hear Antonio trying to shout at the man to stop, he was struggling. He heard Romano struggle to breathe. He snapped his eyes shut.

Again.

Again.

He braced himself for another impact, but there was none. He was held there by his hair, whimpering and crying, waiting for the next painful movement to be delivered.

Fire burnt through his scalp. His eyes flew wide, tears streaming down his face hotly, his cheeks red. He screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would help him, anyone. His voice felt raw as he was dragged towards the computer. His vocal cords where searing. It felt as if someone had ripped his throat out. His head felt like someone was trying to pry the top off. The knife mark on his face stung as he continued to scream and cry.

He found himself staring at the computer screen, eye to eye with Romano.

His brother's face was gaunt. Pale.

He whimpered as the knife found its way to his throat, hovering threateningly. He saw Romano choke.

"Fine."

The word came out soft. Fast. Scared. Romano shouldn't be scared.

The man seemed satisfied.

"You have one week. No more, no less. If you fail to complete your mission, will never see these two again."

Feliciano felt his heart sink as the screen went black and the plug was pulled. He was dragged back, past the human leg bone laying nearby, and thrown down in front of Antonio. He seemed to swear, glaring at their assailants.

But Feliciano didn't care anymore. His head hurt. His eyes hurt. His face, his stomach,, his legs and arms. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

His eyelids grew heavy.

His world became black again.


	2. Day One: Part One

Romano felt his stomach constrict.

That image was still plastered in his mind like some sort of horrid fresco, and he wanted to be sick. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to pull out of that mess of a hell hole and call it done, so he could focus on other things.

But he could still see it. He could see Feliciano's tear streaked face, Antonio trying to scream at them to stop.

He was still staring at his computer screen, willing the image to come back so he could at least say something to them. He wanted to scream at those men, convince them to let his measly family come home. But he knew that wasn't how it worked with these people. They took what they wanted to get what they wanted. And right now, they wanted influence. And they new Romano could give them that.

Those idiots.

Who where they to manipulate him like this!? It was just becoming some sort of sick game now. He felt like some sort of toy, or object. He was sick of it. That was why he left. He could feel heat rising up in his cheeks, his eyes narrowing. He found himself grinding his teeth, staring at the computer screen.

Who the hell did they think they where.

They had taken away everything that he loved, everything that meant anything to him at all. His sweet, innocent, naive brother. His homely, caring, open hearted best friend. He couldn't bear to see them suffer for some stupid reason. He didn't want that.

He pulled out his phone. He knew someone who could help, he hoped. But he hated him. He hated him for having his brother spend so much time with him. That guy. Ludwig was that guy, and Romano despised him for it. But he wasn't the creepy kind of guy, Ludwig. He was commanding, sure, but more of a figure to look up to than anything more. But Feliciano always spent time with Ludwig.

The thought of Feliciano caused that feeling in the pit of his stomach to return again.

He dialed the man's number, pressing the phone to his ear.

He waited, holding his breath as he waited for the tone to dial.

"Hullo, zhis is Ludwig Beilshmidt."

"Shut up and listen, idiota." Romano hissed. He paused as he heard the sound of his own, shaking voice. "I need your help."

He heard the man sigh on the other end of the phone. "Vhat do you vant."

The two didn't get along well.

"It's Feli. And Toni... but I knew you would listen if it was about Feli."

Ludwig paused.

"Vhat's vrong?" He asked, clearly worried.

"I had a job... With some bad people. And I quit."

"Ya?"

"And now they want me back."

Ludwig scoffed. "Vhat does zhat have to do with anything?"

Romano bit his lip. "I have a week, Ludwig. They have Antonio and Feliciano. I have one week before they're wiped off of the face of the earth."

"Are you saying-"

"Si."

Ludwig paused.

"M-mein gott... They have Feliciano? Is he okay?"

Romano felt like crying. "No... No! He's not! It was because of that video call. Feli was crying, and the guy had a knife and... And Antonio... Oh my god..."

"Do you know vhere zhey are? I swear, I'll break down every door in this city..."

"No! Ludwig help me. Piacere... I know I've been an asshole to you, but please..."

"I'll be over in the next five minutes. Vee vill figure zhis out."

"Si. Okay."

Romano hung up, setting the phone down on the table. He stared at that computer, willing the screen to come up again. He felt as if his heart was breaking slowly, his stomach sinking down to his knees. He was worried out of his mind for the two. That man had hurt Feliciano. They had hurt both of them. There was no doubt they would hurt Antonio.

He made his way downstairs, his phone in his hand. He slumped down on the couch. He found now that he simply couldn't comprehend what had happened.

He heard a knock on the door.

Shakily, he stood to answer it, pulling the door open to find himself face to face with Ludwig. Ludwig was a big, strong guy,towering s few inches taller than him, his blonde hair slicked back in a fitting manner. His face was stoic, but it was clear he was worried.

"Tell me everything."

The man seemed to know what to do, taking the Italian's arm and dragging him to the couch. He sat the smaller man down on it, before sitting beside him with a stern expression.

Romano swallowed. He could feel his hands trembling.

"I was working. I was doing some paperwork or something for my boring new job, or whatever." Romano blinked. "And then I got a video call. I thought it was important so I answered."

"Ya." Ludwig encouraged him.

"It was my old boss I think. But he was hiding his face. He wanted me back. He wanted my influence again. But I kept telling him no... So he stepped back and I saw them." Romano felt his voice quiver. "They looked so cold and afraid, Ludwig. I wanted to just walk through that screen and help them, you know? But... They started beating Feli... Oh god... Ludwig, I don't know what to do..."

The man was starting to become stone faced.

"And you have a week before they try to kill them."

"... Si..."

"Zhey vhe need to find zhem. I vill help you as best I can. Do you have any idea where zhey might be?"

Romano shook his head.

"No... But that's why I'm afraid for them. What if we can't find them? What if I can't give them what they want?"

Romano felt like breaking down.

"I swear, we vill find zhem, Romano." The man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder."

"Grazie, Ludwig."


	3. Day One: Part Two

Antonio tried to breathe.

He felt as if the world was sinking down on his shoulders. He could feel relief wash through him as the gun was pulled away from his head, and the gag was released. Moments later he found himself blinded by the gross cloth object.

"Where the hell are we going?" He asked shakily.

He could hear Feliciano moaning, unconscious beside him.

"You." The man that had hit Feli spoke. "Are going nowhere."

Antonio felt his heart sink as he heard the footsteps of the four men making their way out of the pit.

"H-hey! You can't just leave us in a hole!" Antonio shouted, shifting his head in an attempt to locate the group of men. He heard some of the footsteps stop.

"Agh!"

The back of his head hit the ground and instantly began to throb, sending waves of white surging through his skull behind his eyes. After a few moments he became aware of a foot on his chest, pinning him down.

"Who says we can't?"

Antonio didn't respond, letting out a his of pain as the foot continued to press forcefully into his sternum. He waited, hoping the men would just leave, but he felt the force grow heavier. And heavier. He could feel his heart rate begin to quicken.

Heavier.

The strain of the bones was beginning to register as a dull, taut feeling in his nerves. A hollow gasp made its way out of his throat as he tried to kick out, but the force only grew heavier and heavier.

"S-stop!" He exclaimed. "Lo siento! -a-ah! Por favore! Stop!"

At this point, Antonio was surprised his ribs hadn't simply snapped. And still the force on his chest continued to press down harder, and harder. Agonizing pain turned the white flares into red. He let out a shout of pain.

This time it came out much more panicked, and desperate.

"Lo siento!" His voice began to crack.

The strain was beginning to grow extremely painful. His pleas where reduced to cries of pain within moments. The force stopped.

Panting, tears of pain worming their way from his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief. His sternum was extremely sore, it felt as if the bones would snap if anything touched his chest. There was a momentary bright flash, and the man made his way back towards the exit of the pit.

Laying on his back awkwardly, he felt the pain in his chest slowly begin to subside. His nerves calmed, and his breathing evened. In that time, he began to absorb his surroundings.

Antonio realized that they where truly in a pit, and it felt reasonably deep. The dirt of the floor was hard, and full of rocks. He could feel a cold gust of air make its way onto his face every once and a while, causing him to shiver violently. It bit at his arms and legs, making him feel as if he was shrinking.

He didn't know how much time passed. He didn't think about much. If he managed to slip any thoughts past his subsiding pain, it was about Romano. Or how he was going to protect Feliciano. Or how he was going to try to escape. How they could keep out the cold.

He found unconsciousness was a wonderful idea. He wanted so badly to be reasoned into the world of sleep, so then he wouldn't have to worry about the pain.

Antonio closed his eyes behind the blindfold, letting out a cloudy, freezing breath of air. He hoped Romano would be there soon. He hoped they wouldn't have to wait for too long. He didn't know what would happen if Romano didn't make it in time.

Decapitation.

Being chopped into bits.

Acid.

Any of those things, and they would find themselves nonexistent for a while. Maybe forever. He didn't want that. He knew none of them wanted that.

He let his thoughts carry him away as he began to fall asleep.

The last thought that crossed his mind before blacking out was of Romano.

He knew Romano would come.


	4. Day One: Part Three

Romano let out a heavy sigh, staring at the table.

His phone sat just above his hand, dauntingly. Mere moments ago he had gotten a text from a blocked number.

Seven days left.

Seven days left, it had said. He felt sick that they where actually counting down, as if Romano wasn't keeping track of how much time he had left. He heard Ludwig in the other room, on the phone with someone. He had said it was help. But Romano didn't exactly want anyone else to be involved. Antonio and Feliciano had quite literally been forced into the situation already.

He wound his hand around his cup, bringing the rim to his lips. It was wine. What he would give to be wasted and forget it all, to have that image of Antonio and Feli wiped from his mind... but then again if he forgot, he couldn't save them. And he wanted to save them.

"What's taking so long, bastardo!?" Romano called. He smirked or himself as Ludwig rolled his eyes. Cussing felt good. Cussing helped take stress off, at least a little bit.

After a long pause, Ludwig said farewell and hung up, placing the landline phone on its hook gently.

"Tino is coming to help us. He's had more experience vith zhing like zhis." Ludwig stated.

"Who's Tino?" Romano asked, feeling his nose scrunch as the wine suddenly became sour.

"Finland."

"Oh..."

Romano twisted in his seat, staring at Ludwig sternly.

"And you're sure he can help?"

Ludwig nodded. "He was a sniper. He knows how to track numbers. And he knows how to get people out of tough situations."

Romano sipped his wine once more before setting it aside on the table, beside his phone. Crossing his arms against the table, he continued to stare at the grains in the wood. He felt the table shift as Ludwig sat across from him.

He sighed.

"Do you vant to eat?" Ludwig asked.

"No."

"Maybe catch somezhing?"

"No."

"Romano... You're stressed. I can tell, ya?" Ludwig started.

"I know I'm stressed dammit!" Romano shouted, slamming his fists down on the table with a loud thud. "I just don't need to be doing anything else than helping them!"

Ludwig stared at him, taking a deep breath as if to remain calm. "Romano, I know. Getting stressed vill not help us."

Romano let out a sigh. "Fine." He muttered grumpily.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed. He snatched it up as the screen lit up, beginning to stalk off towards the kitchen. But just as he made it to the doorway, he froze. The phone slipped from his hands.

"Romano?" Ludwig looked up.

Romano slowly picked up the phone, before marching to the table and tossing it in front of Ludwig. Sitting down across from him, his face in his hands, he spoke.

"I... Oh god..."

On the screen was an image.

The quality was horrible, the light bright on the dull, dusty environment it had been taken.

Feliciano as sprawled on his side, blindfolded with a dirty cloth. The side of his face was plastered with blood, his short auburn bangs sticking to it. His knees where scraped up, and his sweater was torn. Antonio was on his back, his mouth open in what appeared to be a cry of pain. Dirt plastered his face and arms, and there was a foot on his chest. From who, he didn't know. The white of the flash obscured most of the detail.

Ludwig pushed the phone away, staring at Romano.

"Mein gott..."

Romano stood. He could feel nausea eating away at his core. He made his way to the bathroom. He could feel it rising up in his throat.

He was going to be sick.


	5. Day Two: Part One

When Feliciano next woke, he felt cold. His skin felt as if it where shrinking around his body, and the air felt still and damp. He sucked in a heavy breath, trying to collect himself as previous events began to reoccur in his muddled mind. The air smelled like dirt. He couldn't see anything... Nothing at all.

His head slowly began to throb. This side of his face felt sore, and he felt aware of how tender it was. He let out a his as he fought to sit up. He felt his calves grate against the hard packed dirt floor, even colder than the air itself. He began to shiver, feeling the skin on his arms and legs prick as a light, cold breeze found its way into the pit.

"A-Antonio?" He whispered fearfully.

His stomach began to sink as he found that he was granted no response.

"Antonio? P-per favore..." He could hear his voice crack. He could feel tears already working their way from his eyes, prepared to slide down his cheeks.

He could feel his teeth chattering. He lay back down, gently. He could feel Antonio's presence just beside him, and he wanted to wake him up. But he knew the other needed his rest.

That was when he heard someone talking. Two of the men from before, he assumed. He held his breath, hoping they would pass by. But no. He heard two dull thuds. He felt his heart rate began to quicken. He could feel himself gritting his teeth. Feli knew he had to keep quiet. If they knew he was awake, who knew what they could do to him.

He bit his tongue as he felt someone kick his leg. He froze up a squeak escaped his throat.

There was a pause. He felt someone grow closer.

He tried to hold back a whimper as he was pulled to a sitting position by the ropes around his arms. He let out a gasp as he was forced to his knees, a calloused fist winding in his short auburn hair.

He felt another hand grab his chin, forcing his mouth shut. He was blind to whoever was looking at him. He shivered as someone pinched his nose, the other grabbing his chin, forcing his mouth open. He felt like a dog being picked for the fight. He struggled to pull away, only to have his hair gripped harder. He whimpered fearfully, gritting his teeth in an attempt to stay quiet.

"He's a pretty one." Someone stated blatantly. His face was twisted to the side, much like a dog or a slave being observed.

Someone else spoke. "Virgin?"

He felt himself freeze up as that word was spoken. Feliciano didn't know what these people where planning to do to him. He whimpered, once more trying to pull away. Thankfully, he was released. He let out a sigh of relief, slumping over his knees.

"I think so." The first replied.

Feliciano swallowed as they got closer.

As if on cue, a soft voice broke the near silence if the early morning air.

"L-leave him alone..." Antonio grunted.

Mere moments later, he heard a crack. Antonio let out a cry of pain.

Feliciano felt himself begin to cry.

Antonio shouted again.

"No! Lascialo stare! Ti prego, no!" Feliciano cried, trying to force himself in front of the two assailants.

He cried out as a force sent his face sailing into the dirt floor, he curled up, crying. His nose and cheek stung and throbbed, pain pulsing through his nerves. He could feel tears sliding past his blindfold, slicing away what little heat he still had.

Moments later, the noise ceased. Footsteps went back to the ladder. Feliciano whimpered. Antonio spoke weakly after a moment.

"Feli...?"

"... Si?"

"Did they... Did they hurt you? "

Feliciano bit his lip, fighting tears as fear and multiple other emotions fought his will to stay quiet,

"Mmhm..." He murmured in affirmation.

Antonio hissed in pain.

"Don't move..." Feliciano muttered softly.

"I can't either way."

"Mm..."

"Roma will be here soon, Feli."

"Si..."

Feliciano closed his eyes behind the blindfold.

'Please Romano... Please hurry...'


	6. Day Two: Part Two

When Romano woke up, he was on the couch. A blanket was draped over him, and his arms was hanging off the couch. Sitting up with an annoyed grunt, he realized his phone was on the floor. Picking it up, he saw that there was a single missed text. He didn't even need to look at it though.

Six days.

Groaning, he pulled himself from the couch and wiped the sleep from his eyes to find Ludwig standing in the kitchen.

"Will Tino be here soon?" Romano asked.

Ludwig jumped in surprise, turning around. After a moment, he sighed.

"Gott... I thought you where Feliciano for a moment."

In a normal situation, Romano would have started shouting that he wasn't his brother, that his brother was a wimp and that it was all Ludwig's fault, but he just bit his lip and sat back down at the table. Pulling his almost empty cup of wine closer, he finished it off, and placed it on the table.

"Will Tino be here soon, bastardo?" Romano repeated.

"Ya." Ludwig replied.

Romano snorted, setting aside his wine cup, as he found it was empty. Hissing in annoyance, he marched upstairs, walking to his room. He sat himself at the window and stared out, gazing at the tiles roofs of the town, the pale pillars contrasting against a series of green mountains and grey sky that was uncommon for the area. Cold mist had begun to lower itself on the small Roman complex, the rest of the city spread out below it on a chaotic mix of newer buildings and older homes.

Staring out at the roofs of the neighboring buildings, he didn't notice the car pulling up in front of the small stock apartment.

His thoughts stirred as he heard Ludwig call from downstairs.

"He's here!"

Looking down form the balcony he noticed the car, the passenger unloading a simple long, black case from the trunk.

Romano made his way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom of the railing in order to see the newcomer.

He was short, dressed in a heavy coat with brown fur around the edges of the hood. He had a worn backpack slung over his shoulder. He had a pair of green-blue -almost violet- eyes that stared from behind some short, icy blonde hair. Romano didn't recognize him at first. His eyes where trained on the case he was holding.

"Oh, hei. Romano, right?" Romano looked up at the man. He shuddered slightly as he realized he and Feliciano's appearance were very similar. Both slightly feminine, with a soft voice and big eyes.

"Si." Romano responded flatly. "You must be Tino?"

"Kyllä." He nodded. "I... I heard about what happened when Ludwig called me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Romano blanched. "I just had a bit of a break down, but I'm fine."

Tino smiled, almost sympathetically as Romano glanced at Ludwig.

"Hyvin, let's get to business." Tino said, placing the case aside. He unslung his backpack, setting aside a few wires, and a laptop.

"Ludwig, you took some computer classes right?" Tino asked.

Ludwig nodded. "I vould have tried to track zhe number, but I just didn't have zhe tools."

"Here." Tino stated, pushing the wires and laptop over to the man. He promptly sat, beginning to wire things together. Tino turned to Romano. "Where's your phone?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Get it, we need it in order to track the number. Maybe we can figure out where Antonio and Feliciano are."

Romano halfheartedly pounded his way up the stairs, snatching his phone from the window sill and marching back down. By the time he returned the table had been turned into a command center almost, the centerpiece being the large, thick laptop. Wires ran off of one side of the table, and a few more where dead ended on the other side. Ludwig seemed to know what he was doing, plugging this and that in, typing so and so onto the computer, clicking away.

Tino had pulled his case over to the living room table, setting it down atop the surface.

Romano found himself staring as he set his phone down beside where Ludwig was vigorously working to piece together the contraption. Tino opened the case with great ease and practice, withdrawing a large rifle.

"What's that for?" Romano asked stubbornly.

"The contingency plan."

"You're not going to shoot them!?"

"No! Just maybe some other people. If we can't get them out."

"Oh." Romano stared at the weapon. It looked used. But still accurate.

"I'd rather you just shoot those idiots anyway."

Tino smiled a bit, looking at him. "It's best you try to talk it out first."

"No. I want my ties with those people dead and gone. After what they've done here, they deserve it. They deserve hell."

Tino sighed. "Whatever you say."


	7. Day Two: Part Three

It was hot. Antonio could feel sweat trickling down the side of his brow. His eyes felt blurry, and stuffy. His throat felt horrible. It was dry, and scratchy. He needed water. Hell, he needed food. His stomach felt as if it where shrinking. How long had it been since he had eaten? Two... Two days. About as long as they had been in this hole.

Sighing, he felt Feliciano shift slightly against his shoulder. He hated the blindfold. His eyes hurt because of it, and it was dusty. Every time he moved his eyes stung as dust from the fabric fell into them. He could hardly make out shapes, much less distinct features. He hated having to depend solely on his nerves and ears, and whatever he could get from that.

He blinked, feeling his brow furrow as he thought. He was surprised Romano hadn't at least tried to call them yet. Then again, what if the number was blocked? He might know where they where. He might not be able to find them in time. He might not be able to find them at all...

He shook his head, letting out a choked sigh. No. Romano could make it. He knew how to deal with things like this.

Feliciano let out a weak, pained moan. Antonio could feel his stomach drop at the noise.

"Feli?" He asked softly.

"Mmh?"

"Are you okay, amigo?"

There was a long pause.

"S-si."

Antonio bit his lip.

"If you say so."

"Mm."

After a long silence, Antonio once again became aware of the burning in his legs. Earlier that morning, he had barely been conscious when he heard two men talking about Feliciano. He'd hardly the strength the utter 'leave him alone' before they began to beat him. They targeted his legs. He didn't know what they where using, but it felt like the butt of a gun. Maybe a rifle.

Antonio shifted slightly, trying to escape the rays of sun beaming down like fire. His legs hurt. He could hardly move them without them feeling painful.

In that moment, he heard two familiar thuds beat down on the packed earth of the pit bottom. Two more followed. Antonio swallowed. He could feel Feliciano trembling beside him, obviously terrified.

He gasped as he was dragged from the shade and out into the hot sun by the ropes around his arms. The cords dug into his skin and stung like bees, causing him to let out a weak cry.

He was thrown on his side in the dirt. His head spun. He could hardly register the sound of a computer turning on.

Voices. Voices, he knew these voices. Romano... was that Ludwig? Someone else he didn't recognize. They seemed panicked. Scared, concerned... Antonio tried to gather his thoughts. His skull felt like it was cracking apart. He moaned weakly, trying to shift upright again. A foot kept him down. He could still hear the voices...

And that was when the pain started.

He felt electricity burst through his joints, fraying his nerves. He screamed. Antonio could feel his throat burning. He could hear the 'click, click, click' of something, maybe a cattle prod. He felt it once more. He could feel his back arch and his legs spasm as more, and still more electricity coursed through his body. He felt like he was being fried alive. He could hear Feliciano crying, begging. Again, he felt it. He screamed once more.

"H-Hacur que pa-pare! P-Parada!"

Antonio felt his body begin to jolt as his was hit once again with the source of electricity. He could hardly open his mouth to speak.

As quickly as it began, it stopped. He tried to control himself again. His muscles felt tense. He could hardly move, he felt as if he was frozen in place.

Feliciano was crying. He could hear Romano cussing loudly. He heard Ludwig shout something along the lines of 'vhere are zhey'. Someone else was replying jus as quickly.

Antonio felt his energy draining. His world began to black out. The voices faded.

"Por favore..."

Antonio's world turned black.


	8. Day Two: Part Four

Romano didn't really like this Tino character. Yeah, he was helping. Sure, he had a badass gun. But it getting him any closer to Feliciano and Antonio? Not as far as he was concerned.

Grunting, arms crossed as he sat at the table, watching Tino and Ludwig talk, he felt somewhat excluded. He wasn't exactly sure what they where doing. Or why he had to bring his laptop downstairs and hook it up to Tino's. Or how Ludwig had been able to set the whole snaking mess up and understand it. He was hungry too now. He bit his lip. Then again, he didn't feel like eating.

He glanced at his phone, which had yet another wire sticking out from the end. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get a text or not. If he did, he might know if they where okay. If he didn't... He couldn't be sure if they where okay or not. But on the other hand, if he did get just a picture, he would have to look at them. He would have to feel his heart sink again. He would have to feel angrier then he already was. He would have to try and barter for what little grip he had on the world once more. And to be honest, he didn't want to do that.

"Romano?"

"Oi!?" Romano glanced up from where he was staring at the table to see Tino and Ludwig looking at him.

"Ludwig asked where your old boss worked."

"Oh." Romano paused. "He worked just outside of Rome. There where a few places though. I know he had a base in Venice."

Ludwig grumbled, placing his face in his hands. "Are you sure you don't vhere zhey could be?"

Romano shook his had slowly, glancing back down at the table. He paused. "But I can give the locations of all the places I know."

Ludwig and Tino simultaneously leaned back from the map they had been looking at.

Romano snatched up a nearby pen, leaning over the map.

"There are three here." He made three points around Rome. "As well as a good dozen ops spots." He took another pen and made more dots about the large city, all spread pretty evenly.

He then leaned up towards Milan, making two dots in reed there, and a six more in blue to mark bases and hand off spots. He then moved to Venice, making three more dots in red, and seven in blue. He pulled back after that. "I'll try to think of more cities, buts that's all I remember right now."

Romano gritted his teeth.

"They better not have them in an entirely different country..."

Ludwig leaned over the map where Romano had made the dots. "Ya."

Romano pulled back, glancing at Tino. Tino looked back, cross armed, his chair leaning back slightly. He was still wearing that coat.

As Ludwig continued to analyze the image and figure out where the text had come from, Tino leaned over and spoke to Romano.

"So... Your boss... Do you think he might actually try to kill them?"

Romano bit his lip, staring at the clock on the far wall.

"...si."

Tino's jaw tightened, and he glanced away.

As if on cue, Romano's computer dinged. He leapt up, seeing what the message was. It was another call.

He quickly opened the browser and accepted, shooing Ludwig and Toni away so they wouldn't be seen. He turned back to the screen with a grim expression.

Antonio was being pinned down by a masked persona, a heavy boot on his chest. Feliciano as being held up in a sitting position, someone gripping his hair, somewhat closer to the camera than Antonio was. He was gagged, and crying, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Antonio was blindfolded, moaning in what appeared to be pain.

"What is taking you so long!?" It was his old boss.

Romano swallowed. "What do you-"

"This is a simple task! It should be done quickly in these circumstances!"

"I'm trying dammit! I still have six more days to complete the damn transaction, bastardo!"

The man on the other end sounded drunk. That was definitely not good.

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano asked. He watched as some sort of stun gun or prod was lowered near Antonio. He could hear a faint clicking emitting from it. Quickly it made contact with Antonio's limp form, and he let out a cry of pain, his back arching as he struggled to escape, to get away from the pain. Feliciano, who was being forced to watch, began to cry harder.

Romano could feel his jaw drop as Antonio continued to scream bloody murder. It sounded like someone was taking out his eye.

"Stop it!" Romano finally found himself able to speak. "Stop it!"

He heard Ludwig and Tino become panicked behind him.

"Vhere zhe hell is zhis call coming from!?"

"I don't know!"

"Narrow it down! Start tracking the source now!"

"I'm trying!"

"Toni! Toni it'll be okay!" Romano found himself shouting at the computer screen.

Feliciano was struggling violently, sobbing, trying to pull away as Antonio fell limp on the ground. The man with the prod grew closer to Feliciano, who began to writhe. He let out panicked squeaks through the cloth, trying to get away.

"Feli, no!"

"Are vhe getting any closer!?"

"A little!"

"Zhat's not good enough!"

Just as the man got close enough, the feed cut. Romano stared at the black screen for what felt like decades, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Ludwig let out a heavy sigh, face down on the table, running his hands through his slicked back blonde hair. Tino was staring at his own screen, which had only gotten somewhat smaller. Only a little bit closer.

Romano became aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We need to hurry." He said softly. "Oh god..."

He glanced at the others, who where silent. Their run had broken down to a trip, and they had stumbled and fallen. They had hardly gotten closer. Romano felt like they where never going to save them.


	9. Day Three: Part One

Antonio had been awake for a while now. He sat in the brisk cold, waiting for the silence to be broken by something, anything, because the dull white noise his mind was creating to busy itself was becoming too annoying to bear. His teeth where chattering together, his limbs shaking as the temperature of early morning began to nip at him. He was still rendered blind, but he could tell he was in the pit. He could feel the cold dirt beneath his legs and back.

How long had he been out here? Three days? It sounded right. But then again he couldn't be sure. The last thing he remembered was blacking out from the pure inability to maintain himself. His nerves still felt as if they had been frayed, his lungs felt burnt. It made his chest ache to breathe.

Straining his ears past the ringing for any noise but his mind and his thoughts, he began to make out something.

Water.

That was water.

But, to his dismay, that was all he could hear. Anywhere could have water. He could be in Rome for all he cared, and Romano could be just a few streets away.

"Feli?"

There was no response. He could feel his stomach churn. Was he alone here? He didn't want that. But then again, he could have fallen for the grip of unconsciousness as well. Then, he should feel happy for the other.

"Hnn?"

"Feli?" He asked again.

"Ch-Che?"

"Are you okay?" He knew his voice sounded urgent and afraid.

He could hear the other stifle a sniff. "No... Toni it hurts."

"What happened?"

"I... Mhn..."

"...Feli. Answer me."

The other let out soft whimper, and Antonio could hear the other make an attempt to shift. There was a weak, frantic cry.

"Feli-!"

"It's stuck! Toni, piacere ..." Feliciano began to cry.

Antonio made a futile attempt to shrug off the blindfold, do anything he could to get it to shift, even just a little. He heard Feliciano begin to sob openly, loud cries of pain echoing about the small pit. In the frantic struggle Antonio was putting up, the blindfold slipped, just slightly. Just enough to see.

He looked around quickly, the blindfold continuing to slip past his eye completely, the other side beginning to fall off as well. Antonio let out a sharp gasp as his eyes landed on Feliciano.

The smaller of the two was curled up against one of the dirt walls, tears streaming down his face rapidly. His coppery hair was a ragged, bloody mess, and it was splattered all over his side, down his loose sweater and shorts.

A large carving knife stood like a beacon, protruding from his thigh as if it was some sort of marking. The blade was bent awkwardly, and it looked as if his skin as being torn apart from the strain of standing upright. His breathing was ragged, and weak, his teeth clenched in an attempt to hold back his tears. Every time he shuddered, the knife wiggled, causing him to let loose another sob. But the blood. There was so much blood, all over Feliciano, all over the dirt wall, so much that the floor was almost muddy, and Antonio didn't realize it until just then, all over himself.

Shakily, Antonio made his way over, shuffling on his knees to try and get to Feliciano.

"Feli I-"

"Just get it out. Please take it out..."

Antonio didn't know what to do. He knew Feliciano was in tremendous pain, judging by the fact that the knife was beginning to shift slightly in its tiny case of flesh. There was only one solution.

"Fina." Antonio whispered. "But try to stay quiet. We don't want them to come back, si?"

Feli nodded quickly biting his lip anxiously. His blindfold had been retied sloppily around his face, but it seemed as if he hadn't moved for hours. As if he had been huddled up in the corner, crying all night long. Antonio's stomach lurched as he thought about that.

He took a deep breath, before leaning forward. Within moments, the slick handle of the knife was between his teeth. The blood tasted disgusting. It was metallic, and cold. He nearly pulled away then.

"Toni... Please just get it out..." Feli mumbled, tears streaming down his face.

Antonio simply grunted in response, before pulling back abruptly.

Feliciano began to bleed again, and he let out a wail of pain, his throat almost sounding like it was going to burn up.

Antonio quickly spit the knife away, rubbing his face on his shoulder, trying to get rid of the blood. He pulled himself closer to Feliciano, who was shuddering, trying to bite back sobs of pain.

"Lo siento..." He murmured comfortingly as Feliciano cuddled up next to him.

Feliciano didn't respond for a long time, simply shivering.

He wanted to go back home.


	10. Day Three: Part Two

Romano had been sitting at the table all night, staring at the map as if the location would come to mind. They had to be somewhere he knew, they had to, it was the only way they could dangle the two so close to his grip while still keeping him at distance. For them, he knew, it was all just some sort of merry-go-round game, starting with threats, and then hurting Antonio and Feliciano, and then another video call or photo so Romano would get just one step closer, making it all the more futile. And then it began again. Threats, wounds, teasing, and then threats again.

He stared at the map, his vision blurred from staring so long, his eyes heavy like clay from not blinking for h ours straight, just staring, just waiting for the place to come to him. He needed to know, and now everything was beginning to grow faint to him. This was all he cared about, finding them, getting them home. He needed that. Because otherwise, he felt worthless.

"Guten Morgen." Romano didn't move as Ludwig entered the room, his eyes tired from lack of sleep, and increase of worry.

"Bonjourno." He stated in reply. "They... They-a sent another picture last night. It's more of a video..." Romano's words where more shaky than he preferred, making him sound weak. He hated that feeling, but it was a true feeling. He was that way, so weak, so helpless, and he couldn't stop it.

Ludwig pursed his lips, moving into the kitchen more to start a meager breakfast.

Romano grimaced, he hated Ludwig's food, but it wasn't as if he had much of an appetite anyway.

He glanced back at his phone. The screen was black now, but the image was still plastered in his head. It was almost one in the morning when he got it, and he had to shout at Tino to wake up so they could track it. The digital map was closer to the heel of the peninsula now. But that was the only comfort Romano had, that he knew they where there, that he knew they where going to be okay, because he was going to beat the living shit out of anyone who dared touch them.

His thoughts drifted to what they would be doing. Waiting, probably. Romano wouldn't give in, however. He would get what he wanted, and get those idiots arrested for what they had done. Control was what everyone wanted, but Romano could not give in. He knew his world would turn into a worse hell than it already had.

He glanced at Ludwig, and then at his phone, turning it on, unlocking it. He glanced at the video. Half of him didn't want to watch it again. Once had hurt him enough. But he needed to see Feliciano again... This was the most recent photo of him, and he didn't know what to feel when he saw it.

Not happy, he was being hurt so horribly. But then he wasn't sad either, because he saw his brother.

He glanced at the video, the noise turned off, because he couldn't bear to hear the screaming. He held a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep from letting loose a sob.

Feliciano was cornered, blindfolded, and struggling. His mouth was wide open in what appeared to be a scream, and Romano still couldn't see the assailants. The camera was shaking. Feliciano kicked out as best as he could, his wrists held behind his back, his legs held together, but he was pinned into the corner. He struggled, a blindfold over his eyes. Romano squeezed his eyes shut, because he knew what was going to happen next. They only remained close for a moment, because when he opened them, he saw red. It gushed from Feliciano's leg as he lay there, frozen in the corner, shaking, tying to compose himself. The knife was left in. The assailants where gone. He couldn't see Antonio. The video ended at that, leaving Romano speechless.

He swallowed, realizing hot tears where making their way down his cheeks, and Ludwig was standing behind him. His hand was shaking so much he could hardly hold his phone. Tino was standing in the doorway.

"Goddammit." He whispered under his breath. "God... Fuck this."


	11. Day Three: Part Three

Feliciano shivered. His limbs felt cold and dead, and he didn't really feel like moving. It wasn't like he could, either way. Antonio was slumped beside him, and it was getting cold again. He was sure by now his ears and nose where blue, but he couldn't be positive.

He shuddered again as he felt a drop of something land on his shoulder.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Again and again. It was raining. It felt like needles against his skin, and he found himself wondering how fate could be so cruel. Why did it have to be him, why Antonio, why Romano of all people? He knew Roma would be so scared for them. Every picture -that's what he thought now, with those flashes every once and a while- every video call, he knew Romano would be closer and closer to just breaking.

He hissed as he shifted, feeling his leg burn from the pain. He wasn't sure if the wound and already started to heal, or if it was infected. Either way, he didn't care much. He just wanted to sleep without being woken by cold or pain, or hunger.

He wasn't sure how much time passed until he heard a splash. Thud. Thud. He didn't move. He didn't care. He didn't want to cry, but instinct egged him to. He heard Antonio grunt. Was he moving? Could he see?

Antonio cried out, and instantly Feliciano began to quiver. He cowered instinctively, feeling someone grow close. Within moments they had wrapped their fingers among his hair, another hand snatching his wrists. He was hauled out his feet.

He wanted to collapse. His leg felt as of it was going to fall off. He was forced to limp to the far wall, and then up a narrow flight of stairs, and then around a corner, down more stairs. At this point he was crying, it hurt so much. He was sure he was bleeding everywhere. He was surprised he hadn't screamed. He whimpered as he was pushed through a door, and within seconds he collapsed from the strain of standing.

He began to cry, hearing Antonio shout something, but it escaped his ears as his mind was filled with ringing, a rapid ringing. He could feel hot blood puddle beneath him from his newly opened wound, the skin stretched apart again, from walking, and it hurt so damn bad.

He gritted his teeth in a weak attempt to not cry out as he was pushed over to a corner, against the wall. He could feel tiny bumps and such in the cold wooden floor, digging into his skin. He shivered as he was left alone, and he heard a door shut. As a chill settled over his skin, he became aware of presences nearby. Maybe three others, near the far wall, on the floor. Toni was seated next to him, breathing heavily. Feliciano found himself confused. Had he tried to fight? He hadn't heard much of a struggle.

He shifted in a weak attempt to sit up, only to feel pain arc through his nerves, erupting from his leg like fire. He let out a tired cry of defeat, slumping back down in the floor, feeling tears worm from his eyes again, and make their way down his face.

"Shh... Feli, it'll be okay. We're inside now." He heard Antonio say. Feliciano nodded weakly in response.

He felt Antonio slump nearby, as if standing guard, and Feliciano felt comforted by that.

"I... I can get your blindfold off..." Feliciano nodded. He wanted to see. No... He needed to see. It would be so much more comforting. After a few moments he felt it begin to slither over his head, and he blinked wildly. It was slightly brighter than he anticipated in the room.

Glancing about numbly, Feliciano found the room was small. A tiny, narrow window sat on the far wall, letting in a panel of thin grey light. The floor was crappies put together, nails jetting upwards here and there. He made a note to avoid those areas. Some shelves sat nearby, stacking with materials he didn't really care about. The three presences he had felt where hidden in the far back part of he room. Narrowing his eyes, he could make out three figures.

He glanced at Antonio, who also seemed to notice them.

"Ciao?..." His voice cracked as he spoke, arching his neck to try and see them better.

"Who's there?"

Antonio instantly took over, leaving Feliciano to sit weakly on the floor.

"I'm Antonio. This is Feliciano. Who are you and why are you here?" Feliciano was surprised at the power behind his voice.

"I'm Marco. I'm here with Imani and-"

"We can speak for ourselves idiota! Imani and Victoria. Those bastards fucked us up a while back. Been here ever since. What's it to you?"

Feliciano found himself flinching at the power behind the woman's voice. It reminded him a bit of Romano, he inwardly decided.

"Don't be so rude, Victoria." That was the second woman -probably Imani- stated.

Feliciano felt consciousness slip from his grip as the conversation continued, and the last hing he heard was Antonio begin to panic as he went limp, and his world turned black.


	12. Day Four: Part One

Romano blinked. His vision quickly cleared again.

His phone was beeping.

Impatience began to nip at his core, and he found himself hissing. Three days.

Three damn days left.

He found himself throwing his phone down on the table, and the marching back to the living room. The message was silent between the three of them, they all knew it was going to get worse and worse the longer the waited for more information to get there, but they also knew desperate moves where unacceptable. Unless there was no other choice.

But they all knew Romano was getting desperate. Even if it was the heavy way he breathed, the two empty bottles of wine in the kitchen, or just the fact that his knuckles went white every time his phone went off, it was almost obvious, but they all knew he would never give up power. He was stubborn that way, and he needed both his family, and his little power to feel okay.

"We need to go." Romano finally stated.

"Vhat!? Romano, you can't be serious."

"You know that won't work!"

Romano glowered. "It's the only change we've got, and our best bet is San Paolo!"

The two glanced at each other.

"It's quiet, it's small, and I've been there before for business for them, they've got to be there!"

Tino stood, Ludwig furrowing his brow in either confusion or deep thought.

"Fine." Tino said.

"Vhat? Making advances vithout all of zhe information vhe need! Vhat if vhe go to zhe vrong city? Zhey could be dead vith in zhe next few days and it vill be because of our miscalculation!"

"Well it's better we get somewhere when we have the chance of finding them!" Romano spat back.

Tino simply nodded, and Ludwig let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. Vhe should get packing and be out vithin zhe next few hours."

"We don't have that much time."

Romano began to make his way up the stairs, but Ludwig rushed forward and snatched his arm, causing him to turn around.

"I care as much about Feliciano as you do Antonio. You need to remember zhat."

Romano blinked, clenching his jaw.

"It's not just you here. I van't to kill zhose people too. Vhat zhey have done... Vhat zhey vant to do, it's unacceptable. It can't be allowed to continue."

The stared at each other silently.

"Yea... Yeah, alright." Romano pulled his arm away and marched upstairs.

He barged into his room, marching to his closet. He threw it open, pulling out a backpack. He tossed in his handgun, and a couple magazines. He pulled a pair of knives out of his drawer, stuffing them in his pack. He pulled a heavy coat from his closet, draping it around him. He pulled more of the necessary tools out of his closet, out of an old box, and then continued to stuff the bag with what was needed. Fake IDs. An extra knife. A snack, if need be, though he laughed at himself at that thought.

After a few minutes he stood, absentmindedly glancing at his bedside.

In the dull light of the morning where two photographs.

Smiling faces, frozen, framed... Happy. But it hurt to look at those faces, those smiling faces when at that moment they where probably being hurt, and they where probably being tortured.

"Romano! We're ready when you are!"

"Coming!"

With that, he snatched up the two photos, and stuffed them in his pack.


	13. Day Four: Part Two

Antonio grimaced. Victoria had been muttering quietly in her husky little voice for the past hour, and Antonio was afraid Feliciano had gone into a coma from the pain and blood loss. That was what nations did if they where going to die, they went into a coma until they healed a bit. But Antonio needed Feliciano to stay awake and alert.

"Why the hell are you two here anyway?" Victoria hissed. At this point, Marco and Imani had also fallen asleep.

"We've got a friend... He's kind of high up." Antonio said quietly. "Feli here is his brother. I'm his best-best friend."

"You sure it ain't something more? Ya' hesitated a bit."

"Well... A bit of a lover. But you're the only one who really knows."

"Ah. Well, it's these bastard's faults for screwing up our lives like this. If it weren't for idiots like these- God, I don't know."

Antonio smiled a bit. Victoria's angry attitude reminded him of Romano. He got a little sinking feeling in his stomach whenever she spoke, because it sounded almost as if Romano would, if he where a girl.

It had stopped raining a while ago. He didn't know how long he was awake, but it didn't feel like that long with the other three. He could have been awake all night indulged in a hushed, secretive conversation, exchanging information, and stories, and anything to pass the aching of the time they where spending locked up.

The door clicked open, and instantly Antonio's head flicked to it. As if on cue, Luciano began to stir, a low moan escaping his throat. Victoria sushed them, faking unconscious, but Antonio felt himself tense up, his eyes flying to Feli.

Two masked figures marched in, one moving forward to gag and blindfold Antonio, who began to struggle and shout.

"Put me down! What the hell are you doing!?"

And yet, as usual, his shouts where futile. He began to struggle as he was quickly blindfolded, his shouts of anger silenced by a gag just as gross as the previous one. He kicked as he was hefted over someone's shoulder, but only found it imbalanced his captor slightly. He could practically feel his heart beating in his chest, pounding, pounding, pounding fearfully. Where they going to kill him? Where they going to kill Feli? Make another video? Take them somewhere else entirely? He couldn't know for sure.

He let out an angry shout through the gag as Feliciano cried out in pain. What was going on? He kicked and struggled, but the grip on his shoulder and back grew tighter, as a snake would cling onto its prey. He cried out vainly, hoping someone could hear him, and help them, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

He heard Feliciano begin to cry openly, letting out large heaving sobs of fear and pain. He could make out someone uttering the words 'shut the hell up' and that nearly sent Antonio over the edge. He fought once more, but tighter still the grip grew, and they began to make their way down some stairs.

He swore once that they passed a group, he could hear the chattering of women, young women, but they seemed to pay no mind to their situation. Antonio began to tire himself from all of the struggling, soon going limp.

They pushed by a few doorways, and soon Antonio found himself thrown down on a rough surface. Thick, prickly carpet, like that in the trunk of a car, burrowed into his face, and scratched at his cheek. He heard Feliciano let out a squeak of pain as he was thrown down beside Antonio. Instantly the two huddled together. There was a slam. They where definitely in a car.

Antonio shivered as the car pulled away, and down a hill. Soon after that, he lost track of everything, wherever they where going, he and a feeling it was bad.


	14. Day Four: Part Three

I'm going to start this chapter with a little authors note. I know right? Crazy, I don't do that a lot. Hehe. Anywho, happy late thanksgiving to you American readers, and guess what? Christmas is coming up and we all need to get our shopping done like NOW. I did. Hope you guys have.

Okay, back to the main subject -sorry for getting carried away- I am AMAZED by the support that has been given to this fic, and I thank you guys a ton for it. I want to apologize for the shorter chapters -back to back hot of the press is difficult, but I know people like it (AND I have a crapload of depressing songs songs to listen to, to get me in the mood for depressing as crap writing) I've caused friends to burst into tears. Bwahahaha! - and I will continue writing as much as I can to get you guys satisfied!

Even though it IS the holidays, that simply gives me more time to write, and I will mainly be posting around Mid-Day in America, which should be early morning for my European and Asian readers. That or you'll find new chapters around the late afternoon for Americans and maybe mid-day for you Europeans and Asians, so keep an eye out! I'll be delivering when I can!

Happy holidays everyone!

Join the dark side-

~Cookie

oOoOo

Romano glanced out the window. Ludwig had insisted on driving due to Romano's questionable state, and Tino had backed the large German up with excuses about safety and concern for the Italian. But that as all they really where to Romano. Excuses.

The scenery passing by was green, and fruitful, even though the dreary weather was forcing itself down upon the landscape. Wet and soaking where the trees and bushes and whatever else was out there. Romano took another bite of the granola bar in his hand. It was tasteless, almost, all that was in the place of taste now-a-days was this metallic essence in his mouth, and it was annoying.

The trees continued to wiz by, and soon Tino spoke.

"Do you think they'll stay true to their word?"

"Huh?"

"About..." Tino hesitated. "About killing them."

Romano nodded. "Si. They never fail."

"How do you think they might try to kill them?"

"Drowning, first." Romano grimaced. "And when that doesn't work, they'll slit their throats."

Romano choked a bit at that thought. "And when then doesn't work they'll try anything."

Tino nodded in acknowledgement. It was common knowledge among representatives that they could not die from anything, unless it completely tore apart their body and there would be nothing left in the end. If there was a brain, or a torso, or even just a leg, then they would always come back. Always. And it would always be incredibly painful for them, some had even done it. But it wasn't as well known if an attribute to humans. In fact, hardly any humans knew this at all.

Romano let out a shaky breath, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of that happening to the two.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you-"

"I said I'll be fine, god dammit!" Romano hissed.

Tino looked taken back for a moment, but then sighed.

"Alright."

Romano turned his head back to the window.

"It's just... What if it was Berwald or Peter? Or Matthias and Emil or Lukas?" He looked back at the Finnish native.

"I- I don't know."

"Exactly. I want them to all pay for it too, right? They're all I really have. When Nonno died... Feli was it, and Antonio showed up... And now they're gone, probably locked in somebody's basement."

Tino simply stared at him, as if unsure how to take the statement.

"Vhe aren't zhat far from San Paolo." Ludwig stated from the driver's seat.

Romano let out a relieved huff.

"Bene." Romano stated.

Tino smiled a a it as Romano appeared relieved.

But only a little.


	15. Day Four: Part Four

Feliciano whimpered softly. His arms where bent crookedly from being tied behind his back, and against the floor it hurt quite badly. He could feel the stiff threads of carpet -maybe from a nice car- against his face and legs. It wouldn't be nice for much longer, he decided silently. By now he had probably bled all over the place.

Whoever had carried him to this place hadn't bothered to be careful. It felt as if his leg had been torn apart all over again. He had begun to cry so loudly, he was surprised that no one came to help.

Half of him wanted to release his hands so he could hold just grip his leg and maybe stop the bleeding, but he couldn't. His wrists where simply tied too tight. He made a weak attempt to speak, but all that came out was a muffled moan. He shivered. His leg hurt. It hurt really bad. No... It felt like it was just going to fall off. Not only that, but his face was still throbbing from when he was beaten with that brick.

He made a weak attempt to roll over. With a muffled cry of surprise, he was flipped back over onto his side. He let out a whimper as his leg sent a sharp jab of pain through his nerves. There was someone in back with them. They must be a guard of some sort. He felt his brow turn up as another burning pang went shooting up his leg, down to the sole of his foot, which began to throb as if it where being crushed. He let out a pained cry, trying to curl up on himself, only to find that it hurt more to move his leg at all. He began to cry, struggling to get to a point where the pain would finally subside, but after a while he was pushed back into place and angrily hushed.

But the pain still wouldn't stop. He found tears come to his eyes as he bit down on his gag, trying not to make noise for fear he would be beaten; or worse. He let out a loud whine, squeezing his eyes shut behind the blindfold as the pain continued to worsen.

"Shut up already!" Someone exclaimed.

He heard Antonio try to shout back angrily, but it was too muffled to do any good.

At this point his leg was burning. He thrashed weakly, trying to get it to stop, trying anything, pushing his bound feet against the floor, arching his back in pain, crying out, trying to do anything. Maybe if he made enough noise, they would just knock him out, or give him drugs to quiet down. Maybe that would help the pain.

"Get him to shut up already!"

"I'm trying!"

He continued to cry loudly, every attempt from his captors to quiet him rebuked by Antonio shouting, and moving violently beside him, as if to ward them away, soon all that register was the dull presence of the pain, feeling as if his foot was going to capsize in on itself almost, as if all of the muscles in his leg had been stretched too far for them to work without hurting.

"Give him something!"

"What?"

"Anything! Grab that Advil over there, and shut him up! We don't want any of those damn open air couples to hear this shitstorm!"

Suddenly someone grabbed his hair, pulling him up into a seated position. He cried out, it felt as if his entire scalp was burning as his captor did so. He let out a gasp of surprise as the gag was pulled from his mouth, and something was forced into his mouth.

It took the weakened Italian a while to figure out what it was, but it quickly slid down his throat. It was a pill of some sort. But the pain still remained. He was still crying, and loudly, trying to bite his tongue to stay quiet. He felt a hand on his chest, pinning him against the back of the seat he was leaning against, while another went to his wounded leg. He cried out as the wound was probed, and yet more, searing burning pain shot through his whole body.

"Quiet down for god's sake!"

The hand on his chest quickly moved to his mouth. He gagged, his body jerking violently in an attempt to get away. He heard Antonio try to shout. His leg was probed again as the vehicle rocked, and his vision went stark white.

Panic quickly overwhelmed him, it felt like he was going to die right then. He practically screamed, his throat hurting from being dry, and the hand was pressed harder against his mouth. He continued to cry, his head swaying as his vision slowly returned, ever so painstakingly slow, and he was once again welcome with the blurry close up view of the blindfold. The hand was withdrawn, and the gag quickly and forcefully replaced. He was pushed forcefully down, landing hard on Antonio's stomach, causing the other to let out a heavy gagging sound.

He went still as something as tied over the wound. It wasn't very gently either. He let out a weak whimper, attempting to curl up on himself. He found his head pressed against Antonio, who soon became motionless.

The car would jerk on every occasion, making Feliciano whimper fearfully, but a hand shoved his head forcefully, silencing him as if he where a loud, obnoxious dog. He felt sick at that. What where he and Antonio to them? Pets? Toys? Some sort of manipulation? That was definitely what it felt like. It felt like they didn't really care how much pain either of them where in, as ng as they stayed quiet and went along with the flow of things. And so far the flow had been bad, and Antonio had been trying to resist, and Romano hadn't been living up to his expectations.

He let out a shaky sigh, feeling the last of his tears drain away. The pain was beginning to subside, thankfully. He really needed that.

After a while, the pain slowly faded, and he found the tears drying. Exhaustion swept over him like a wave, and for the first time in a while, he fell into a deep, calm sleep.


	16. Day Five: Part One

Woah there. Feels like forever. I'm glad I finally got to update this for you guys, and don't worry. There's only two days left!

oOoOo

Romano snorted awake.

Tino jolted awake beside him as the car bounced along the dirt road.

For a moment, Romano was confused as to where he was, and half of him wanted to say he didn't snort, because that as embarrassing, but then he remembered.

"You okay?" Tino slurred sleepily, rolling out his arms.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"We'll be there in about an hour." Ludwig stated from the front seat.

"You've been driving all night, I can take over." Tino supplied.

"I could too." Romano grunted in annoyance.

"But you're stressed. We don't need this car going off the road because you're angry."

"That was only once!"

For a while longer, the two bickered lightly over the subject, and by the time they had finished, Ludwig had pulled into a small, budget inn hotel. They quickly checked into the room, Ludwig instantly collapsing on the bed so he could sleep. Tino began to hook up the computer again, while Romano found himself staring out the window and at the shallow river that wound its way past the hill the town rested upon.

He held his phone in his hand gently, almost anticipating a text. Half of him wanted to go take a walk to cool off. But he knew that someone might spot him, and that he would be screwed if he was, and that Antonio and Feliciano would be too. For all he knew, if his location was confirmed, they would be killed on the spot.

Or at least, their captors would try to kill them.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to think of buildings he knew about that could be candidates for the location of the two. The tavern was a gathering spot. So was the square. There where half a dozen homes.

It was a good spot for the mafia to be operating, Romano thought to himself. It was a small town, and far off the highway, and people knew each other.

His phone buzzed.

Two days.

Romano knew he couldn't stand to lay in wait for two more days, he had barely survived the past five.

He marched back inside, plugging in the phone. Taking the text, the program shrunk the map to a smaller size. Closer to San Paolo. Romano was right.

He paused as his phone dinged again.

There was an image this time.

Grimacing, not exactly ready for the images contents, he opened the text. The crappily shot photo displayed Feliciano and Antonio splayed out on what appeared to be the floor of a car trunk. A rather large on at that. They where both bound as before, this time there was a cloth of some sort wrapped around Feliciano's leg where he had been stabbed in the earlier video. It was soaked red, and so was a bit of the floor beside him, the dull rusty color spread across his brother's pale leg like some sort of gruesome art. Blindfolds and gags where tied around each of their faces, leaving them expressionless, mute and blind to the world around them.

Romano set the phone down, pinching the bridge of his nose in an avid attempt to hide his tears. He couldn't break down right now. No, he couldn't, because they where so damn close to the answer, to what Romano needed, to what Ludwig needed, and to what Tino was dedicating his time to. The lives of his lover and his brother where in the hands of strangers, of evil people, and Romano couldn't stand to think that they would have to deal with it for just a while longer.

A few moments later, Tino reemerged from the bathroom, spotting the phone. A silent 'oh' graced his lips, and he said nothing, and Romano didn't say anything either.

They both knew what Romano was thinking either way.


	17. Day Five: Part Two

Antonio was hardly conscious.

Sleep had continued to slip through his fingers, and it wasn't good. Feliciano was out cold beside him, his breathing light, but still a bit ragged from the panic of having a pill shoved down his throat and his wounds tended to in a moving car.

At least, that's what Antonio thought had happened. And yet, all he could recall of the event was trying to shout at whoever it was to stop, the blindfold tied aggravatingly tight this time. The only thing that Antonio knew was that they where going somewhere.

What he felt was true was that they where going to die. Some way or another, they where going to die. Torn apart. Dissolved. He felt sick just thinking about it.

He could feel the car lurch to a stop. He was pulled to his knees by his hair, causing him to let out a groan of pain. He heard Feliciano startle awake nearby, and the next thing Antonio knew was that he was slung over someone's shoulder. He found his legs pinned to the chest of whoever was carrying him, restricting his movement to simply struggling to pull them away. But the grip was strong, and his legs still hurt from being beaten with the butt of that gun mere days before.

Sun blared down on his back, and Antonio winced. If not for the blindfold, he was sure he would be blinded instantly. The heat alone was horrible feeling on his back.

A few minutes later, he felt the cool of shade cast itself over his back. He heard a door open quickly, and whoever was carrying him shuffled inside, quickly followed by whoever was carrying Feliciano. Someone spoke in hushed tones with another, and they where taken around a corner, and down a lengthy hallway. Antonio could make out patches of light every meter or so. Windows, most likely.

Another corner, and Antonio was thrown to the floor forcefully. His spine flared with pain, his vision going white as he let out a cry of pain and surprise. His head collided with the floor, hard, and his breathing instantly seized up. He felt as if his head was simply going to roll off of his shoulders.

He heard Feliciano crying weakly, and something shuffling. A chair. His blindfold was ripped away forcefully, and he found himself staring at the far wall. A pair of feet moved around, and a slightly smaller pair of dirty ones stood between a pair of chair legs. Antonio tried to glance up, but his vision flared white once more, and he closed his eyes again. The bare feet must have been Feliciano's. They where moving quickly, as if struggling.

As he lay there, his eyes screwed shut to prevent a headache, he heard a sound like duct tape. Feliciano whimpered. Antonio cracked his eyes open again to see that the feet where, in fact, Feliciano's, and where now duct taped to each chair leg. As Antonio glanced up, he saw that he was still blindfolded, but the gag was tossed aside. Antonio, however, was still gagged. But not for long. The blurry figure of whoever had tied Feliciano to the chair soon pulled him to his feet and forced him into a chair as well, just across from Feli, who was trembling with each abrupt sound.

Antonio found his feet tied of each leg of the chair he was in, which was an old fold up chair, and creaked whenever he shifted. His arms where quickly undone, but any quick thinking he may have found ideas in where quickly vanquished. His arms where tied to the side of the chair, at his sides, since there where no arms.

He blinked blearily, only to hear Feliciano let out a gasp of surprise. The sound of water hitting the floor was sharp and abrupt. Antonio gladness up to see Feliciano soaking wet, and shivering. Most of the grime covering his body had been washed away and was currently in a puddle on the floor at his feet.

Feliciano whimpered, and began to cry, his teeth chattering. Their captor quickly left the room.

Antonio fought up the courage to speak. "Feli?"

"S-s-si?" Feliciano's words where shattered as his teeth chattered. The water must have been cold.

"Are you alright?"

"Si. I'll... I-I'll b-b-be f-fine."

"Okay. What was that back in the car?"

"M-m-my leg s-started ha-ha-hurting. I f-f-felt like I wah-was g-g-going to d-die." Feliciano managed to swallow his tears long enough to get the message through. But any words he wished to add on where quickly reduced to soft whimpers.

Antonio grimaced, trying his bonds. Tight. Just like everything else. Great.

He pulled vainly, and Feliciano simply continued to cry.

Antonio paused. He needed Romano. He needed Romano to be there for them.

No.

What Antonio really wanted was to see Romano, just once, if for just a single, fleeting moment, for himself.


	18. Day Five: Part Three

Romano was drinking another wine.

He'd already finished a cup a few hours earlier, and the light buzz was enough to make him feel a bit better. He had received no other texts, and it was beginning to worry him that they where becoming infrequent. Perhaps as the week ended, his chances of filling the ransom would fewer. He didn't like those odds, not at all.

He set his glass down at the tiny counter and glanced back at the computer screen. The map was definitely centered around San Paolo, the small collection of about fifty or so red tiled roofs perched atop the hill. The map displayed the small town, and the hills around it, and the winding, shallow river that tore across the white pebble of the river's bed.

So close. He was so, so close. And he knew that all they needed was one more text, one more sign, just a little bit more leverage and the whole thing would be done and over.

Ludwig was still passed out on the bed, exhausted from driving the whole night through. Tino was staring at the television, though his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. Romano glanced back at his wine, before snatching it and taking another sip. He felt annoyed that they had to sit and wait, and be useless.

He felt entirely pointless, and vain, just waiting there for something to happen, when almost everything told him that they wouldn't get another message. That these people would just disappear, and along with them Antonio and Feliciano would as well.

He blinked rapidly. He could not cry. He couldn't be weak right now. Romano knew that it wasn't good to bottle up such emotions, but he knew that breaking down into an all too sober, crying mess wouldn't help anyone.

"Chiggi." He muttered to himself, finally setting the wine aside. He slowly moved across the small room to Tino, who lightly acknowledged him, and sat down nearby. The news wasn't much, simply a program about the weather. The camera showed dark clouds rolling in through the coast, up from Africa. That wasn't common. Most clouds just vanished over the Mediterranean.

But they where thick. And dark. It wouldn't be good weather for a while.

But then again, it was just how Romano felt. Dark, and pointless, and just rolling by.

"You should get some sleep." Tino said softly.

"I-a don't want to."

"But you need to. If you ever want to save those two, you need to save your energy."

Romano blinked at the man, who didn't say anything more. His proud, stubborn attitude told him not to listen, to do what he wanted, but he knew that Tino was right. So, reluctantly, he shuffled over to the couch and collapsed.

Sleep came quicker than he imagined.


	19. Day Six: Part One

Feliciano felt cold. His skin was prickling, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and he could find no warmth, even if he found his muscles going stiff and trembling from the strain of staying warm.

He couldn't see a thing past his blindfold, which he found itchy, digging into the back of his head and the bridge of his nose like it was a restraint of it's own. He was gritting his teeth, a bit afraid to speak. He couldn't tell if there was anyone other than Antonio and the man in the room. He didn't know how long he had been duct taped to that chair either. He had drifted off at one point, but he didn't know long he had been asleep. It could have hours, or just five minutes for all he knew. And now his neck hurt from the awkward position he had obtained while asleep.

He could vividly hear the man speaking. It wasn't the man from the pit, someone else, someone with a deeper voice, maybe someone stronger. They where using big, long words that his mind didn't feel like processing, instead tuning them each out a dull hum. He could hear Antonio respond with grunts every once and a while.

Feliciano let his head hang to his chest.

The voices hurt his head horribly. He felt ill, holding his breath to keep it down. While he had suffered quite a large amount for someone of his 'age' over the years, his pain tolerance had never been high. Just a stubbed toe was enough to make him cry a bit, and that was usually when Ludwig or Romano scolded him -it was a light scolding, depending on who it was- about when it was appropriate to cry.

When he was hurt or afraid, they would say.

But he was hurt, he would respond. And it would go back and forth like that for a little while, until he had finally stopped crying and managed to suck it up. That was when Ludwig would settle down on the couch with him, or Romano would stomp off in annoyance.

Feli found his thoughts traveling to Romano. What was he doing? Was he trying to get to them? Did he really even care? Feli knew he annoyed his brother, a lot, but it wasn't like he could help it. He was naive. Oblivious.

He let out a gasp as he felt someone grab his face. It was a forceful grip, and it made his face hurt some. He tried to pull away, but the grip only got harder.

Antonio let out a sharp cry. "Don't say anything, Feliciano!"

He heard the interrogator speak. "Feliciano? What a nice name."

It was a simple statement, but the way he said it was unnerving. Feli let out a weak whimper, struggling to pull away. But the grip grew stronger still, until Feliciano felt his jaw would snap off. He began to cry, light, shaky breaths of fear escaping. They where rapid, and uncontrollable, almost instinctive.

"Now... Tell me, Feliciano." The grip on his face was released, and he looked away from where the voice was coming from. Their captor spoke his name mockingly. It scared him. "Your big brother Romano loves you, right?"

Feliciano nodded weakly, still facing the other direction.

"Then can you tell me why he hasn't come to save you?"

Feliciano didn't respond, thoughts whirling through his mind at a million miles an hour.

"Because he doesn't want to deal with sick bastardos like you!" Antonio responded.

There was a long pause, and a sharp crack. Antonio bit back a cry. Feliciano felt like he was going to cry.

"We do what we have to." Was the cold response.

Feli heard Antonio groan, before slowly speaking. "Romano pulled out because he was done with your shit here. Do you really have to press it back on him?"

Another sharp crack, and this time Antonio let out a shout of pain.

"You are not the investigator here." There where some footsteps, and Feliciano heard what sounded like a lighter being flicked open, and a metal tool of some sort being pulled from the tiny table nearby. The footsteps continued for a moment, before they stopped. Antonio was deathly quiet. Feliciano felt tension building, and he felt an uneasy pull in his stomach.

"We will have no need of you two by... Well, in a couple of days."

Feliciano let out a fearful sob. What did that mean? That they where going to be ditched in a forest somewhere? That they where going to be left? Or... Maybe killed? Feliciano began to cry harder at that thought.

"So we need you to tell us what really gets to Romano."

Neither of the two responded, and Feli found the silence was beginning to grow thick after mere moments.

Feli jumped as he felt heat radiate near the stab wound on his leg.

"I recommend you answer."

Feliciano felt like now was the best opportunity to say something. But instead of responding to the man, he spoke at Antonio.

"Don't say a thing... No matter what-a happens, don't-a say a thing."

In mere moments his thoughts where compiled together in a simple idea. Even if they where prisoners here, Feliciano knew he could not, that he would not, say a single thing to allow Romano to be hurt further. Even if his pain tolerance was low, and he was afraid of being hurt, he would let these people get to his brother more than they already had.

Suddenly, the stab wound began to burn. He could feel a hot metal rod press against his skin, effectively cauterizing the sound, but also burning. It burnt like hell itself, it felt like. Feliciano but back a scream, containing his pain in weak groans. He struggled to escape his confines, pulled at his arms, and pulling his torso away from the back of the chair. The rod was pressed harder against his skin, and it grew deeper. He swore he could feel the skin break.

He let out a wail of pain, struggling wildly to get away.

"P-p-piacere!" He cried out, his weak pleas going unheard. It felt like ages as his skin was burned through, his wound now not fixed, but deepening. As it grew deeper, he began to scream. He could hear Antonio shouting at their captor to stop. He didn't seem to be paying attention.

His vision went white, and he began to hyperventilate, his breathing growing rapid, sweat making its way down his face, his cheeks covered with pain filled tears. He pulled vainly, futilely, trying to get away from the pain, crying and screaming in pleas to stop, stop, stop.

It finally stopped.

Feliciano leaned back against the back of the chair, only to have his wound begin to sear. He let out a weak whimper, finding that leaning over was the only way to stop the hurting. He hung his head, trying to fight back tears, letting out heavy breaths. He could hear Antonio crying softly, and Feli knew that he was afraid too, afraid for himself and for Feli.

"Stubborn." Their interrogator stated.

Feliciano sat awkwardly in the chair, his head low, as if to avoid being noticed. Antonio was obviously trying to hold back his tears. Feli felt exposed like this, and dear god did it hurt. It felt as if his skin was stretching, the area around it numb and cold, while the wound itself felt as if it was being torn apart from the inside out. His hearing was slurred together, and he couldn't make out a single thing from the white of the pain he was suffering. He let out another shaky breath.

"F-Feli?"

"Mhhm?" He didn't even have the composure to speak without crying.

"Im sorry... I'm so sorry... It's going to be okay."

Feliciano simply nodded in return, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to try keep quiet. He could feel his nerves stinging up and down his leg, his mind telling him he needed to get out, but he couldn't.

The footsteps returned.

A woman spoke this time. "Oh boys... Boys, boys, boys. This isn't over yet."

The next few hours where the worst hours in Feliciano's life.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was screaming as another knife dove into his leg.


	20. Day Six: Part Two

Tino wasn't one to be rude. He knew that, and he knew that people where more keen to his kind side. But when he was angry... He could fight like a madman. A few moments before Romano crashed, he'd been given permission to check through his phone and see the pictures. To log injuries, he said to himself. But really, he was intrigued. It was the 'curiosity killed the cat' turned into 'curiosity got the cat to watch a killing' and Tino was fully aware of it.

Tino was used to violence. He'd fought in wars before. But it was different. These where people he knew personally, not just people in whatever platoon he'd been thrown in. And with each image he saw, the pang in his gut became more intense. It was strange to look at, to see someone as kind as Antonio or someone as innocent as Feliciano hurt for the matter of power.

Government was a funny thing, Tino had realized this a long time ago. There where few who knew about representations, but those who did used them to get what they wanted. Bribery, kidnappings. Anything the people wanted, the government would surely comply to in order to save the representation, unless of course, they where unneeded.

Grimacing, he placed the phone back down on the table. It was a bit difficult to look at the pictures. They seemed so helpless, and so hurt, like animals being shown off. Tino bit his lip, glancing at where Romano and Ludwig where each passed out, exhausted from stress. Romano was unsurprisingly angry and grumpy a majority of the time, but he was striving to do what he could in order to speed up the process. Ludwig, however, had stayed relatively quiet. Maybe it was shock. But he still helped out in little ways. Perhaps it was something he had learned from Feliciano. Tino sure noticed. He wasn't sure if Romano did, but it was good.

He glanced at the map, on the screen. There where a few places Romano had pointed out that he was aware of, and it seemed as if there where only three candidates. There was an older house on the other side of the town. Yet another, a small villa with a few vineyards, less then a mile away, and of course, the industrial zone just down by the river in the highways which was perfect for dumping bodies.

Tino laughed to himself a bit, realizing that he had just thought about good places to dump bodies. How dumb... He was becoming one of them wasn't he?

He laughed. No way he was doing that. He had Berwald and Peter to take care of.

Just then, Romano's phone dinged.

The map had confirmed a location.

oOoOo

Romano swore he woke up to a scream.

Not Ludwig struggling to wake him, not Tino quickly gathering everything they needed, but his brother's pain and terror filled scream.

He shot up like a bullet from the barrel, throwing himself off of the bed to gather his own supplies and get ready, because he knew, he just knew, that they had done it, and they where going to save them, and that it was all going to be okay. One quick glance at the computer showed the villa he had pointed out a few hours earlier while they where in the car. Another glance outside the window as he pulled on his shoes granted him a view of a dark, stormy sky.

But that scream... It was still rattling in his head, like a ball that couldn't stop it's bounce, and he knew, oh dear god he knew, and it was one of the best feeling he had experienced that whole week. The knowledge that he was going to kick the asses of the bastards that could do this to Antonio and Feliciano without blinking.

Ludwig had a bit of a sheen in his eyes, showing that he too, was feeling the same way as he hurriedly pulled on his coat, moving to unplug the computer. Quickly, all of their supplies where shoved into the three bags they had brought, and Romano slung his backpack over his shoulder. He knew they where bound to forget something, but he didn't really care. He rushed out, a momentary, silent conversation between the other two stopping him for just a moment, before he ran up to the front to check out. The desk manager seemed a bit surprised at their sudden, rushed departure, but Romano didn't care about that either.

He pushed through the rain, and the three loaded the car at top speed, before Romano shoved himself into the driver seat, Ludwig climbing in beside him, Tino clambering in back to begin putting his rifle together.

Romano hit the gas, and the three took off. He could see Ludwig loading their guns out of the corner of his eye, and he felt himself grin a little bit. It was all going to be over soon.

In the rear view mirror he could spot Tino putting his gun together with a practiced ease, loading bullets into the chamber. The black color of the gun al,let glowed in the dark weather, winking at Romano like a spirit.

"Ve vill park at zhe edge of town and make out vhay zhrough zhe vineyards. Tino, you set up a spot on top of vun of zhe nearby buildings." Ludwig relayed his plan with efficiency.

"Kyllä!" Tino replied in his native tongue, the Finnish native quickly finishing his weapon.

"And we'll kill anyone who gets in our way." Romano stated determinedly.

The two shot him grave nods, and soon Romano found his handgun in his lap, the other magazines shoved deep into the closest pocket of his back pack.

He glanced at his watch.

12:58

He grinned.

A week, they had said.

And a week, he had accomplished.


	21. Day Six, Morning of Day Seven

Antonio felt his whole body come morose. Not only his heart, or his expression, but everything. He could hardly muster the courage to glance up at Feliciano, who was only half conscious, his leg lacerated in what would surely be an ugly scar. The whole situation had metamorphosed into something worse than it started out as. He cracked open his eyes to look at the tiny window on the far wall.

It was dark. Rainy. But he could see the faintness of early morning between the cracks in the sky, and that was enough to tell him. They where going to die today. And Romano hadn't come. He hadn't shown up, he hadn't answered anything, he just wasn't there, and Antonio felt as if he had lost all faith. It was futile.

Feli let out a weak whimper, shifting. He had been cast aside on the floor, thankfully now left alone, trying to fight back tears. His callowness had not help anything, only the fact that he had kept his mouth shut the whole time, in order to keep Romano safe. If they where going down, they definitely weren't taking Romano down with them.

He froze as he heard a pop.

A gun. It was a gun. Confusion overwhelmed him as he glanced out the high window once again, straining his neck to see anything more, but he couldn't, it was too dark, too dreary, for him to make out anything amongst the weathered sky.

Yet another shot rang across the area, and in that tiny room, Antonio knew.

They'd come. It was all going to be okay. But Antonio knew that if they didn't make their own moves, the situation had a small chance of being feasible.

"Feli." He whispered.

The smaller, and weaker of the two groaned, a pair of large Amber eyes looking back. They shone fearfully.

"I need you to untie me."

"Toni-"

"They're here, Feli. If we don't move out now we'll never get out."

He moaned weakly.

"Come on... Come on... I know it hurts, but please! I can carry you when you get me out."

Feli didn't move for a moment, fighting back tears already from the oncoming pain of simply moving.

"Please Feli. We can get out of here and this will all be over. You just need to untie me."

Feliciano nodded in understanding, weakly moving to grip the wall. His hands where shaking as he pulled himself to his knees, only to cry out and collapse as he applied pressure to his wounded leg. He began to cry, shaking his head rapidly.

"P-per favore..."

"You can do it, Feli, I know you can."

"Mhmmh."

"Please Feliciano."

Feli once again struggled to move, pulling himself along the floor, whimpering in pain. Antonio continued to try and encourage him as he struggled to make his way over, and soon Feliciano was slumped against the chair.

"I knew you could do it." Antonio smiled as best as he could with the sores at the corners of his mouth, and Feli smiled back a little bit. After a moment of heavy breathing, Feliciano moved to shakily pull the ropes away from Antonio's wrists, just behind his back. The knot came out surprisingly easy for him, and he let out a heavy sigh and collapsed back down on the floor in relief, wiping tears from his eyes.

Antonio quickly moved to untie his ankles, before slowly moving to Feliciano. The copper haired, smaller counterpart let out a weak groan. Antonio was careful to be gentle. But still, Feliciano cried, twisting his leg in pain.

"Shh... It's gonna be okay."

Antonio took a few steps towards the door, and began to grit his teeth. While Feliciano was light, his legs where still sore and hard to balance on former when he was beaten a few days earlier. He let out a hiss.

Antonio stumbled to the door. He realized it was one of those that locked from the inside. Their captors probably thought they weren't strong enough to even get to the door.

Slowly, he pushed it open, Feliciano gripping onto his neck with what strength he had left. They where greeted with a dark, empty hallway. Windows lined the wall, confirming Antonio's suspicions. He began to limp down the hallway as quietly as he could, attempting not to make noise, even with Feliciano in his arms and the grunts of pain he couldn't help but let out.

At this point, he realized his ankles hurt too. He wrists and ankles felt as if they where coming apart at the seams from being tied, almost like they would fall off, and he was sure he was bleeding.

He glanced out the window, leaning against the wall as he made progress. Out front he could see a pair of people, fighting about three more at gunpoint. Antonio's stomach sank as he realized that it was Romano and Ludwig. He couldn't see much from a distance, but it looked bleak, and Ludwig seemed to be dead on his left side. That was all he could make out.

He glanced back down.

Feliciano was half conscious, and pale, his leg still bleeding from being repeatedly stabbed and cauterized and burned in multiple places. His eyes where fluttering, his grip weak, his head against Antonio's heaving chest as they shuffled along. Part of Antonio wanted to open the window right then and tell Romano that they where okay, but he knew that their captors would be alerted of their location.

Weakly, he made it to the end of the hall just as two more shots rang out. His stomach continued to sink, and Feliciano seemed to be crying fearfully. He made it to a set of stairs. The stairs they had been carried up. Gently, painstakingly slow, he lowered himself down onto the top stair, and then the next, and then the next. His legs where bruised and battered, and practically screaming in protest. But he gritted his teeth and pushed on. He soon made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Grey light filtered in through an open doorway. He could feel his heart jump, beating faster and faster as he stumbled towards it, Feliciano trying to stay quiet. He needed to get out. He needed to get them out now.

"Romano!" He screamed.

A head whipped in their direction, and he swore their eyes locked, and Antonio could see so much in Romano's eyes right then. Grief, fear for them and for himself, joy, and anger. He moved forward.

So close. He was so close... They where free. They where going to go home and it would be alright.

He stumbled out the door, only to be knocked to the ground by an unknown force. He was forced to the ground, Feliciano spilling out of his arms like a sack, limp. He was crying, staring at something behind Antonio. Antonio turned around. The door was shut tight, locking them out, and he could make out the barrel of a gun directed right at him.

It was their interrogator.

An angry, heartless glare beat down on him, and he felt all the adrenaline wash away as he lay there helplessly in the mud. He could see his grip on the trigger tighten, and instantly he flinched away.

"Antonio!" Romano screamed back.

His heart beat even faster.

Their interrogator's grip on the trigger continued to shakily tighten. He ducked away.

A gunshot rang across the town.


	22. The Last Day

Romano froze the moment he saw Antonio and Feliciano in that doorway. Feli was gripping onto Antonio's neck as if for dear life, shaking weakly. His leg from the knees down was simply doused in blood, and he was still shoeless, his feet black. Antonio looked like he was struggling to hold onto him, trembling, staring out at the world, frantic to escape. His legs where bruised from heavy blows, and it was a miracle he was even standing, much less walking. He could make out raw rings of red around their ankles and wrists, and instantly he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

It was his fault for this.

"Romano!" And yet, when Antonio shouted for his attention, it was one of the most amazing things he had heard. They where hurt, but they where there, within reach, and all he had to do was get past the other two in front of him. He stared, his mouth agape, as Antonio moved to take a step forward, closer to freedom, closer to home, and Romano felt better with each shuffling movement. He glanced over at Ludwig, who seemed to be feeling just the same, his cold blue eyes so happy to see Feliciano it was nearly impossible to gauge it.

But he glanced back when he heard a thud. Antonio was on the ground, Feliciano nearby, both of them staring fearfully up at another assailant. There was a gun in his hand. Pointed straight at Antonio.

No. No... No, no, no, no!

Romano surged forward, pushing past the man he was taking on, sending him sprawling to the ground. It felt like ages as he ran forward, and he could see Antonio moving to shelter himself from the shot.

As he watched, eyes widening, he heard the crack of a gunshot.

A single, broken word ripped from his throat as he threw himself forward, too late, frozen mere feet away.

"No!"

But Antonio was fine. Trembling, fear struck, he looked up, Feliciano working to swallow in shock. The assailant collapsed on the doorstep, a bullet hole lodged in his head. For a moment, Romano was confused.

Tino. It was Tino. No wonder Ludwig had called him, he was definitely a good shot, and the town was almost a mile away.

The next few moments where almost too quick to process.

Antonio whirled around. "Watch out!"

Romano turned on his heel just in time to duck the fist of his own assailant. Drawing a knife from his belt, he swung wide, but the man backed off. Romano stepped forward, playing offense, and the two engaged in a dance of dodge and swing, until Romano's blade finally met his assailant's wrist. Within moments, he was down.

Dead.

Romano looked up to see Ludwig sparring viciously within his own fight, and yet a few well placed blows sent him down.

And then Feliciano screamed. It was the same scream he had woken too, and when he turned around Antonio had taken another knife in his hand and buried it into the leg of a fourth. He howled in pain, running off.

And then Romano realized why Feliciano had screamed.

He was gripping his arm, sprawled on the ground, red sliding into the dirt beside him, on him, around him. Romano rushed forward, and he could hear Ludwig running behind him. He slid onto the ground on his knees, reaching forward so he could stop the bleeding. Feliciano was sobbing, trying to hug his brother back, and Romano let him. That was, until Ludwig made his way over, he seemed torn, glancing with wide, tears brown eyes between the two. He reached out for Ludwig, who pulled him onto his lap, allowing Feli to bury his face in Ludwig's strong chest. He cried as Romano reached for his bag, pulling out a smaller bag. Quickly, he ripped a hole in the end, sliding it up his arm, wrapping the rest in shreds of his shirt.

For a moment, he sat there on his knees, staring at Feliciano as he lay curled up on Ludwig's lap, crying, searching for comfort.

Antonio.

He whirled around, throwing himself at him, starting to cry.

"What the hell w-was that!?" He cried, wrapping his arms around the beaten Spainyard.

Antonio didn't respond, but Romano could tell that he was crying just as hard.

For a moment they sat there, crying and hugging each other as if they would never let go.

"I'm sorry... I... I don't know what-"

"Shut up you bastardo." Romano hissed back. "And just let me hug you."

For a while they didn't move.

"I won't ever let that happen again... Okay?" Romano finally said. "Promise."

Antonio simply nodded, and Romano pulled away, wiping his tears with a muddy sleeve. Antonio smiled a bit.

"You're face is all dirty."

"Oh shut up."

But Antonio simply smiled.

"Fratello?" Romano turned to see Feliciano stretching out his good arm.

"Oh... Feli." He shuffled forward, Antonio following slowly. "Mi dispace... Mi dispace..."

He reached forward, hugging him lightly.

Tino walked up, a gun in his hand. He was smiling softly.

"We should go. Before law enforcement gets here."

The group rose, stumbling down the rode and piling into Romano's car.

And Romano swore. He would never let that happen again.


	23. Recovery: PT 1

**So, that ending was pretty blunt and I apologize for that. Hehe. I guess I was just done? But anyway me someone wanted a sequel for their recovery, so I thought; why not stick it on the end here so there's some closure?**

 **In other words, this is the beginning of another something.**

 **oOoOo**

Feliciano sighed, sitting up in his bed. It was dark in the room, and awfully cold. His curtains blew open emptily, and the stiffness of the whole room was evident. Sleep would not come to him tonight. He gingerly touched his face, feeling the scar there had grown tender in the night. He let out a hiss.

He hadn't looked in a mirror as of late, but it was clear his face wasn't getting much better. It had been infected when Romano had found him and Antonio. He couldn't walk well either, because of his knee. That too was scarred. He hadn't often been scarred by a human, but they had been so ruthless, and he had hurt so badly, it was as if his body refused to let him heal completely. Not only that, but his wrists and ankles had been hurt badly during that week. He could hardly hold anything without his arms shaking and threatening to give out.

There was a lot he needed to get over. He couldn't be in the dark for long unless he was asleep, or with someone he could trust with his life. He could only eat very little because he had hardly been fed -if at all- in that place. If he ate too much he grew sick. He needed to walk with assistance, and he couldn't walk very far on his own without his knee and ankle going slack.

He spent most of his time in the living room, nervously staring out the windows. Ludwig tried to get him to do things. Lift a book, walk up and down the stairs. He could hardly do that, it just hurt so much.

He couldn't really go outside without being asked what had happened to his face.

Feliciano shakily stood, leaning against his wall. He stumbled to his bathroom, switching on the light. It was bright, and burned his eyes, but it was a ritual he had grown used to. He stared at the tiled floor for a moment, before glancing up at the mirror.

His wild copper bangs hung in his face for a moment, but he brushed them back. The skin behind it looked like the feathers of a molting bird, brown and red and pink. Disgusting. His eyes were fine, and he could see wonderfully out of both of them, and the one on the side that had been hurt wasn't swollen or red at all. But the wound travelled down his face and to the side of his neck, leaving his ear a broken mess. He could hear out of it though, so it was good enough.

Blinking, he felt a frown creep onto his face.

It hurt, but not as bad as before. He could feel the dull sting, but otherwise it was fine.

He looked horrible. He glanced down at his knee, seeing the charred and mangled mess it had become. It made him grimace to look at it.

Feliciano blinked once more, before making his way from his room. He stumbled, catching himself on the wall. What did he have to be so useless like this? It wasn't good for anyone, much less himself. He hissed, grimacing as he began to make his way down the stairs, leaning on the sturdy railing. Ludwig as asleep on the couch. He promised Feliciano's older brother Romano that he would stay and keep an eye on him. It was the least he could do after what had happened, and it wasn't like Feliciano wanted to be alone anymore.

Being alone made his stomach sink, his mind wondering back to when he had been in that place. Nightmares would riddle his sleep, and sometimes he would wake sobbing. Ludwig would always come up to see what was wrong, it it would scare Feliciano half to death, causing his heart to race. That was, until he realized who it was. Then he would cling onto the other as if for dear life.

He made it to the bottom of the stairs, before stumbling haphazardly to the couch. To be honest, he felt like a zombie. Feliciano stood at the head of the couch, leaning on the armrest. He stared down at Ludwig for a moment.

"Luddy." He whispered. He didn't really want to wake Ludwig up, but then again, it was too quiet in the house. "Luddy... I-a can't sleep."

An annoyed grunt echoed from the couch, and a few seconds later Feliciano could spot a pair of large blue eyes looking tiredly up at him.

"I-a can't sleep..."

"Come on zhen." Ludwig sleepily sat up, patting the couch beside him.

Feliciano clambered around, seating himself on the old couch, leaning against Ludwig as the other reached forward to switch on the television. As the light switched on, dousing the room in an ever changing light, Feliciano didn't feel quite so afraid anymore.

In fact, he felt the exact opposite.


End file.
